Naruto Uzumaki the Last Dragon
by Dragon Country
Summary: When visiting her homeland Kushina along with Minato make an amazing discovery that will prove to have far reaching consequences. Will this discovery bring a new dawn for the Uzumaki clan? Or will it bring about the destruction of the entire world? (An Uzumaki revival story)


**Naruto Uzumaki the Last Dragon**

**AN: Hey guys Dragon County here and I am here to bring you my latest story, this story has been on my mind for a while now and I am very excited to be finally publishing it. **

**To the people that follow me you will notice a lot of similarities with this story and my first story The New Age of the Uzumaki, I will be honest with you all I'm curtain that this story will replace that one due to many factors some being that new age didn't seem to be going anywhere unfortunately and also this idea feels much better than my original with new age but I don't regret replacing that old story with this one for one simple reason, because dragons. **

**I hope you enjoy this story; I took the liberty of modifying the cannon timeline up a bit as I had Uzushio be invaded when Kushina was eight instead of twelve. Also throughout this story you will see references towards all of the best dragons in fiction and anyone who guesses right gets a cookie and ten internet hugs.**

**I also use the language of dragons known as Dovahzul which is the same language as the dragons use in skyrim, now my translations may be inaccurate at times as I am using a translator from the very helpful website known as but let's all be honest if you are going to be that guy and be that nitpicky than I can't help you and you're just going to have to live with the but hurt. **

**Well let us gather around my warm hearth my good fellows and listen to the tale of Naruto Uzumaki the last of the dragons! **

"Hi my name is what?"- Normal speech

"_My name is who?"- _Normal thinking

"**Dragon County you are not the real Slimshady" **- Bijuu/ summoning talking, dragon speech, pissed off human

"_**Aw come one man why you got to do this to me?!**_ – Bijuu/summoning thinking, dragon speech, pissed of human

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything that I reference **

**The Calling **

It was a warm June morning, the ocean was peaceful and the waves where slowly rocking a small traveling vessel, in the misty morning one would be able to easily spot a beautiful woman with long flowing crimson hair. This woman was the single strongest kunoichi in all of the elemental nations; she was feared for her superb and unrivaled abilities in kenjutsu, fuinjutsu, ninjutsu, and taijutsu. Not only that but she had a special chakra that gave her the ability to create special chains capable of subduing the fragments of the avatar of God known as the Bijuu. She herself housed the strongest fragment of God known as the Kyuubi.

This woman was only currently rivaled by her husband the current Hokage, the Third Hokage, the Raikage, and the three legendary Sennin.

This woman who is so feared and respected was currently gazing at the horizon, in less than a day this woman will be returning to her true home even if it is destroyed it will always be her home. No matter how long she has lived in Konohagakure she will always recognize her current destination as her true home for all Uzumaki feel the calling of this place, it is within there blood that they feel the calling and it rings o so true for this woman, Kushina Uzumaki.

Kushina saw the mist of the early morning begin to clear she smiled as she saw the sun beat down to show that it would be another peaceful day of sailing, she smiled even wider as she looked down to see her pregnant belly. She put her hand gently on her stomach to and felt a small kick of her growing baby girl.

This one small thing was what Kushina Uzumaki truly wanted in life, after all those years of war, after all her years of suffering she would finally get the happy ending she deserved.

"_Family," _Kushina thought, a simple word to most but to an Uzumaki, family was the most important thing. The motto of the Uzumaki is, "Family, Duty, and Honor." These three things make up what is most important to any Uzumaki raised on them, the Uzumaki were simple people, they didn't want the foolhardy notion of world peace like the Senju or Uchiha wished for. All they wanted was to be left alone on their peaceful island, to an Uzumaki if the family was at peace than the world was at peace because to Uzumaki family is there world.

But the world is dark and full of terrors and those terrors came in the form of three jealous and fearful hidden villages known as Kumo, Iwa, and Kiri.

Kushina now held both hands on her stomach in a protective gesture as she remembered that horrible day.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

Little eight year old Kushina Uzumaki was happily coloring on the floor in her father's office, it was an office similar to the one in there allied village Konoha save for the crimson carpet and black walls with crimson Uzumaki swirls in the sides of walls.

Her father Kane Uzumaki also known as the Second Uzukage was happily coloring with his daughter while his shadow clones did his paper work. Kane like most Uzumaki men was a child in a form of a man sometimes and when he saw his daughter enter his office and asking him if he wanted to color with her he jumped at the chance to have an excuse to ignore his paperwork.

Kushina was putting on the finishing touches of her newest work of art, she looked up and giggled to see her father focusing intently at his own coloring, her father was a tall man like most Uzumaki men he stood at six foot five inches, he had short red hair that he began to cut a few months ago because he just felt like it. His eyes where the same color of most Uzumaki which was pale purple color, he was also a well-built man but lean muscled as to be flexible enough due to the Uzumaki kenjutsu style demanding the user are able to use much circular movement, he was also in his Uzukage robes which looked much like other Kage robes save for the jet black color and crimson detailing, his hat was currently resting on a hat rack near the door which was also jet black with crimson detailing and the kanji for Whirlpool in crimson on the top of the hat.

Kushina then turned her attention back towards her coloring; she was currently coloring a crimson dragon that looked to be sleeping inside of a forest.

Kane who had finished his coloring looked down to see the cute concentration face of his daughter, the few times she ever would sit still was when she was having her father daughter time. Seeing Kushina's choice in coloring made him smile.

When Kane looked at his daughter and the rest of the village the only thing he felt he could do was smile, the world outside of their island might be rot with devastation caused by greed and blood lust but within the Land of Whirlpools all was peaceful.

There wasn't even any internal conflict, there was no power hungry and arrogant Daimyo in the county for all power was held by the Uzukage and his council. Yes Kane Uzumaki felt that his country was the closest thing to a utopia that the world can come to.

Suddenly the door to his office burst open and a panting man was seen hunched over looking around for his leader in a panic, Kane stood up with a serious look on his face and put his hand on the man's shoulder, "Niou clam down what's wrong?" Kane asked said red haired man looked up at his fellow Uzumaki in utter panic shown in his purple eyes. "Kane!" Niou began, not bothering with honorifics like most Uzumaki, "Ships…hundreds of them spotted at the north east and western shores they bare the marks of Kiri but we also where able to spot Kumo and Iwa shinobi amongst them, Sosuke could feel there negative emotions I think it's an invasion!"

Kane paled, fearing for the safety of his people, "start evacuations procedures Niou find my wife and son now and take Kushina with you!" Kane ordered, Niou nodded towards his leader and grabbed Kushina's hand.

Kushina who was stunned by all the information finally came to when she felt herself being dragged form her father who had already ripped off his Kage robes showing his full Uzumaki battle suit underneath. (The Uzumaki battle suit looks similar to night wing's armor save for being flusher to the skin and being jet black with crimson detailing and a crimson Uzumaki swirl on the chest.)

"Daddy what's going on why is cousin Niou acting all scared?" Kushina asked while her heart rate increased at seeing and feeling the growing tension in the room.

Niou tried to placate her with a comforting smile which was getting harder by the second, "Kushina-chan just come with me we got to find you mother and brother." Niou stated, Kushina began to pull away from her cousin and began to dig her heels into the ground.

"No tell me what's got you all worked up and why is daddy in his armor what's going on!?"

Kushina glared stubbornly at her cousin when she felt the firm hand of her father on her shoulder, "Kushina-chan… please just go with cousin Niou can you do that for me hime? Please just find your mother and Nagato and get to the evacuation tunnels." Kane begged his eldest child while staring intently at her eyes.

Kushina began to cry as the gravity of the situation hit her full force, she began to tug on his arm and shake her head violently, "no…no you have to come with me too daddy please come with us too!" Kushina begged, Kane hugged his daughter tightly and allowed a lone tear to fall from his face.

He couldn't believe that just a few moments ago he was coloring with his daughter and now he is holding her for what will most likely be the last time.

"I'll be right behind you Kushina-chan…I just got to make sure everyone is safe ya know," Kane croaked out, "Y…you better ya know," Kushina replied.

Niou began to tug at Kushina again as Kane let his daughter go for the last time, Kushina was still crying a river of tears as she was lead out of his office, she spared one last glance at her father before the door closed she saw the look on his face was a look that she would never forget, the face of a Uzukage, a face of a man ready to do what he must for his family, and a face of a very pissed off Uzumaki.

* * *

><p>Niou was carrying Kushina piggy back style as he dashed towards the house of the Uzukage, a large house that was meant to house the Uzukage's immediate family along with many other Uzumaki and that happened to be close to the current Uzukage, the Uzumaki never believed in segregation within the family so there was no real main family which is the reason why no Uzukage had felt it necessary to have such a large house for just themselves and invited close friends to live with them if they happened to want to. Currently residing in the house is the Uzukage's immediate family along with some members of the two other most prominent clans.<p>

Niou was speeding past ninja and civilians alike, all running around either towards their battle station or the evacuation tunnels that lead for miles underground and end inside of Fire Country that opens inside of a secret Uzumaki hideout made for such an occasion.

People were screaming the sirens where blazing and the faint sounds of explosions could be heard off in the distance, _"Mortar squad must be lighting those bastards up by now." _Niou mused, Niou felt the back of his neck begin to get wet, and Niou looked back slightly to see Kushina looking around with tears in her eyes.

Niou was hopping from roof to roof, he looked towards the north east and saw a mass of explosions taking place, he narrowed his eyes as he saw black lightning being shot down from the sky causing a loud explosion to sound off.

Shaking his head from the temptation to charge in and chop some fools up, he merely upped his pace towards the Uzukage's house.

* * *

><p>Niou arrived at the house and burst open the front door, immediately he was forced to dodge a hail of ice crystals along with a hail of finger bones.<p>

Niou being one of the most agile of his clansmen was able to dodge all incoming projectiles, once he did he was red with anger, "seven hells guys watch where your shooting you could've hurt little Kushina-chan!"

Both said attackers had the decency to look sheepish; the one on the left was a member of the Yuki clan one of the two vassal clans of the Uzumaki clan. The Yuki clan member looked like a typical Yuki, his long black hair flowed to the small of his back, he had a small goatee and small squinted eyes along with his battle gear that looked similar to the Uzumaki battle armor only light blue with white detailing as well as the Yuki snowflake on his chest.

On the right was a member of the Kaguya clan the second vassal clan of the Uzumaki clan, this member was a female, she had her hair in a ponytail making her hairstyle look more like a Yamanaka than anything else. This woman had the same style of armor save for being pure white with light gray detailing as well as the two dots of the Kaguya clan but the dots where placed on the back for the women as to avoid any unneeded snickering much to the Kaguya women's appreciation.

Niou ignored the two and blew passed them in order to get towards his cousins' wife and child.

Niou was in time to find the woman he had been looking for, she was inside of a room upstairs that was her bedroom the woman was currently finishing up putting on her battle armor, Kushina jumped off Niou and ran towards her mother.

"Mommy, daddy said we need to go and he'll be right behind us!" Kushina yelled the red headed beauty knelt down to hug the chibi version of herself. "Shh its goanna be okay come one let's get you and little Nagato-chan out of here." The redheaded woman soothed her eldest.

Niou took this time to seal some extra kunai that was on a dresser behind him into the palm of his hands, he turned around to see the redheaded wife of the Uzukage pickup her few month old son from his crib, "don't worry Tayuya I saw your sister and her kids already on their way being escorted by the Triple Dragons, once they get safe then the squad will escort more of the civilians." Niou informed, the woman now known as Tayuya gave a sigh of relief knowing that her sister and her nephew was safe in the hands of the Triple Dragons.

The Triple Dragons were the Special Forces unit made up of mostly Uzumaki, Kaguya, and Yuki clansmen, they tend to only take the missions considered to be top priority for national security and nothing in Whirlpool is more top priority than evacuating the citizens.

Tayuya brought little Nagato closer towards her while Niou put Kushina in her previous position on piggy back, the two Uzumaki bolted down stairs and outside into the now nearly vacant streets of Uzushio.

* * *

><p>The entire village felt like a ghost town, the only signs of life where the few other civilians being quietly escorted toward one of the many evacuation tunnels.<p>

The tension was very palpable in the air; the sound of battle coming closer with each passing minute, the two Uzu shinobi began to run faster when they sensed an unknown chakra signature coming closer towards their location. Tayuya felt the chakra of a man who seemed nervous and conflicted but nonetheless continued on in whatever mission he was given.

Suddenly a figure jumped in front of the two Uzu shinobi, it was a young man probably in his early twenties or late teens, his chakra felt nervous but his face was stoic, the man had shaved red hair with a small beard coming in. But what made the two Uzu shinobi nervous was the Iwa forehead protector on his head.

"Are you Tayuya Uzumaki wife of the Second Uzukage?" The man asked Tayuya narrowed her eyes; she leant over to Niou who was standing towards her right and whispered, "Take Nagato now."

Niou's eyes widened, "Tayuya let me take this guy you should have the right to raise your children," Niou whispered back. Tayuya shook her head, "this guy feels stronger than you, he'll just crush you and move onto me and if that happens than it will only put Kushina-chan and baby Nagato in danger… I need to do this."

Niou nodded solemnly, Kushina who was even more sacred now didn't hear what her mother said to her cousin.

Niou took little Nagato from Tayuya's arms and began to run off into a side ally, Kushina looked back in a panic to see her and Niou leaving her mother with an enemy, "Mommy!" Kushina yelled out, Tayuya looked back and mouthed the words "I love you" towards her daughter before drawing her twin red chakra sabers.

Niou took towards the roof tops, Kushina still looked back with tears in her eyes all the while yelling for her mother, suddenly a site that would haunter her for years to come took place.

She saw her mother standing on a roof top dodging large globs of lava from what looked like a large ape with four tails.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later Kushina found herself near the entrance to the secret evacuation tunnels, hope began to fill Niou's heart as he neared the tunnel that will lead him and his charges to salvation.<p>

Niou began to slow down and file into the orderly line that was until he heard the panicked screams and sounds of a blazing fire coming from said tunnel, he heard shouts of, "they found the tunnels," and "we have to get to go to the backup evac get them out of here!"

Niou's blood ran cold has he watched hundreds of his brethren run out of the evac tunnels all burning and screaming while some attempted to put out the flames by dropping and rolling on the ground.

Kushina was staring at the site in shock and horror; her mind went numb at the site of hundreds of her loved ones burning to death right before her eyes.

Niou snapped out of his daze when he heard a whaling cry of a large projectile dropping down nearby, Niou looked up to see dozens of figures dropping hard on the ground.

Immediately the figures began to fire lighting jutsu everywhere killing many more innocent people.

Niou felt pure hatred for the monsters slaughtering his loved ones before his very eyes, he almost lost it when he saw a fellow clansmen's head roll of his shoulders but the crying of Nagato and the tight grip of Kushina around his neck reminded him of his duty.

Niou sprinted off as fast as he had ever sprinted in his life towards the nearest evac tunnel, hoping beyond hope that this one was still intact.

Not too long afterwards Niou found said evac tunnel only to find even more charred bodies near the entrance. Niou was beginning to lose hope that was until eight members of the Triple Dragons dropped down near the three Uzumaki. The armor of the triple dragons were the same as most combat armor of Uzushio save for being more uniform as all the armor was the color of midnight with no extra colors for detailing. The Triple dragons each wore dragon shaped masks of varying colors as well as numbers placed on the forehead incase a squad is joined up with another squad that has members with the same color masks.

"Uzukage-sama ordered us to find you if you already haven't already left," one of the dragons members stated.

Niou felt hope rise up in him again when he heard those words, Kushina who was near her limit on emotional stress barley maintained consciences, the dragon continued. "He also ordered us to take Kushina to Konoha right away, Mito-sama is said to be on her last legs and she needs to transfer the Kyuubi to a new host as soon as possible otherwise our only ally will suffer the same fate as us is the Kyuubi is to be released."

Niou nodded, "but what about Nagato where is he going?" Niou asked.

"He will be right behind you we just need to get Kushina to Konoha ASAP." The dragon replied.

Niou held Nagato closer to his chest and nodded solemnly, the dragon gently grabbed Kushina off of Niou, Kushina began to become more alert upon feeling that she was being pried off of her cousin. "Wait what's going on?!" Kushina cried.

"Don't worry Kushina-san we're taking you to safety your cousin and brother will be right behind."

Kushina was about to protest but suddenly she felt all of the mental stress of the horrible day hit her; the last thing she saw before she lost consciences was the crying face of her baby brother.

**Flashback end**

* * *

><p>Kushina let a lone tear escape when she remembered that fateful day, she never got to see her brother or her cousin again after that, she was told that her cousin Niou was ambushed on the way to Konoha and he perished along with her brother.<p>

Some people would never want to return to the place that caused them there greatest nightmares at night but to Kushina she will always return when she can, with every visit she feels this pull that she can't explain, each time she had follow this pull she had discovered something new.

The first time she visited her true home she discovered the lock away fuinjutsu secrets of her clan, the second time she found the place where her father fell in battle, his skeleton was a gruesome site he was almost fully decomposed but the seal on his wrist was fully intact thanks to the type of seal it was, when she activated his seal she found the ancient blade of the Uzumaki clan head. The clan might not have a 'main family,' but it still needs a leader so her father was chosen as clan head instead of born to be one like other clans do.

Now was her third visit, her first one in almost a decade, due to war and other matters but mostly war had made her unable to act on the calling of Uzushio.

But now it was stronger than ever, just a week ago Kushina couldn't ignore the calling of her home land. Each night in her dreams she could hear the beating of drums and chanting.

It sounded faint at first when she first had these strange dreams nearly a week ago, each time she got closer to Uzushio she could hear it more clearly.

Last night she was able to hear the drums and chanting as if it were only a few dozen meters away, the chanting sounded like a strange language to her but very familiar as well. She could understand this language even if she could identify it as different to the one she usually spoke.

The voice that spoke this language sounded loud and booming and filled with power, she dare say that this voice even sounded more powerful than the Kyuubi.

"**Fod mu daal mu fent alok, Fod mu daal mu fent alok, Fod mu daal mu fent alok!"**The voice chanted in her dreams, Kushina looked up at the sky and contemplated the meaning of those words, _"When we return we shall rise…What could that mean?" _Kushina wondered

Kushina sighed again while rubbing her temples; she probably won't figure it out until she got there, the first time she heard the chanting was when she first felt the calling. It sounded just a few days before she decided to visit her home for the first time she fled during the Second World War, the chanting said, **"Siiv zoortah do onik" **which she translated to, "find the legacy of the wise." And she found the secret fuinjutsu scrolls of her clan.

The second was, **"jusk ok soven kosil qeth," **she also translated to, "the claw is hidden within bone." When she followed that call she found her father's sword.

Kushina decided not to worry and wake up her husband.

* * *

><p>Kushina went below deck and entered the small cabin that she shared with her husband last night.<p>

She smiled and shook her head when she saw her husband still asleep and wrapped around in a cocoon of blankets.

Kushina smiled mischievously as she got an idea to annoy her husband, it was a simple plan, a game called kick the Kage that she invented when old man third annoyed her on a bad day.

Kushina brought up her left leg and kick her husband hard in the back; her husband stirred and groaned in pain but refused to get up. Kushina huffed in annoyance, "come one Minato-kun wake up!" Kushina yelled, Minato merely hissed at her, and ignored his wife.

Kushina narrowed her eyes in mock anger, she kicked him again but this time harder, this got a response. Minato rolled over and glared at his wife, Kushina was taken aback a bit by the coldness of his glare.

Minato leaked a bit of killing intent at the read head and bellowed, "who dares disturbers the burrito king!?"

Kushina sweat dropped at this, she looked over at Minato who was currently wrapped up in his blankets with only his head sticking out, he looked more like a swaddling babe rather than a burrito but yes he did look a bit like one.

"I do your wife now get up and make me breakfast!" Kushina demanded, Minato merely huffed, "I do not take demands from you puny human for I am the great burrito king the moment I wrapped myself in these blankets is the moment I left this mortal coil and ascended into burritoness." Minato declared in a very regal voice.

Kushina face palmed, really she should have expected this, when Minato is in what he dubs as 'burrito mode' it's nearly impossible to get him out of bed by just talking alone._ "And this is the same man that's supposed to make entire nations cower in fear… I married a child." _

"I never heard of a burrito with mustard," Kushina muttered referring to his hair color, Minato looked offended by the comment. "How dare you this isn't mustard but the almighty caso gifted to me by the God Susanoo himself!"

Kushina felt her stomach growl; she was NOT about to cook for herself, the vessel that they were on provided a kitchen fully stocked for their voyage but no cook everyone simple cooked for themselves on the ship. And sense Kushina was pregnant that meant that Minato was basically obligated to cook for her and she knew damn well he could cook too so there was no excuse.

Kushina scowled at her insubordinate husband, she deicide to end this game and sent a chakra chain to point dangerously at his manhood.

Minato paled at the sight, _"maybe burrito mode was not a good idea," _Minato mused.

In the matter of seconds Minato was already outside of the cabin and began preparing a meal for him and his wife.

Kushina whined childishly as she saw that he was not making ramen for breakfast, "come on Minato-kun I've been good can't you just let me have some ramen just this once?" Kushina tried to put him under "Puppy dog eyes no jutsu" but it wasn't very affective as he had his back turned towards her.

Minato shook his head, "I'm sorry Kushina-chan but we got to have little ass kicker strong and health when she comes out and ramen isn't the best of meals to have while pregnant."

Kushina huffed, "we aren't calling our daughter little ass kicker."

"But come one Kushina she is goanna be a little ass kicker with us raising her!" Minato replied while puffing out his chest in pride.

Kushina rolled her eyes, "of course she's going to be an ass kicker but she's not going to be named it."

Minato cried anima tears at his wife, "surely you can't be serious you can't be serious Kushina-chan?!" Minato cried.

Kushina nodded, "I'm serious…and don't call me surely."

With that Minato face faulted and began finishing up breakfast.

* * *

><p>The next morning found Kushina in a same situation as the last morning; she stood comfortably at the larboard bow of the ship with the exception of her husband being awake and standing to her side looking at the horizon in wonder.<p>

Kushina looked sidelong at Minato and smirked at the amazed look on his face, "y…your people built _that_?!" Minato nearly yelled out in childlike wonder.

"Yep it's said that it was built in honor of the primogenitor of our clan although I'm not too sure if it's true but it's still cool to think that you could be related to a being like that." Kushina replied with pride for her clan evident in her voice.

What the two where gazing upon was what could be simply described as one of the ancient wonders of the world.

Standing proudly on its back legs, with its large wings spread wide and its head craned up in a mighty roar, stood one of the largest manmade structure in existence. Its name was "Honor of the Ancient One." The mighty structure was made fully of solid stone, it no doubt had a very complex protection and maintenance seals placed upon it seeing how it looked as if it was made just yesterday, Minato could guess that the same protection seals allowed it to survive even the fall of Whirlpool Country. The mighty dragon was perched of a cliff facing towards the west. It was said that the ancient one's power was so great that even the sun had to ask permission to set and the statue depicted the ancient one giving its permission to rest for the night.

As the small transport vessel got closer the structure only got more intimidating and larger, Minato spared a glance around the island; he was surprised to find no actual whirlpools dotting the coast.

Seeing Minato's confused look Kushina decided to tell him whey there no longer any whirlpools in The Land of Whirlpools. "The Whirlpools where never really natural… the founders created seals as a first line of defense but during the genocide they found a way to disable them." Minato didn't miss the look of pure hatred when she mentioned how the enemies of her clan invaded her homeland.

The small traveling vessel stopped off at a broken harbor, the reminisce of the battle still scared the landscape, moss covered transport vessels dotted the beach, unnatural depressions in the sandy beach indicated of large explosives being used. And the site of a few earth walls further up still rose up indicating that this was probably were the Iwa shinobi attacked from.

This is Minato's very first time in Uzushio, he felt extremely humbled to be hear, almost like this was sacred ground, and well if you were a history buff which Minato is then this place Is very much sacred ground.

The couple stepped off of the boat, Minato had only paid for a one way trip to Uzushio, it took some extra money to convince him to sail to The Land of Whirlpools, apparently the island is cursed and the dead tend to sink your ship if you attempt to travel there.

Thankfully the man was more greedy than superstitious and accepted the money without question but only if it was really a one way trip and that he wouldn't have to stick around for any extended period of time near the supposed cursed island. Kushina was glad of the superstition she wouldn't want just anyone to enter her homeland.

The moment Kushina's feet touched Uzu soil the calling become even more forceful to where it appeared in her waking life instead of her dreams; the chanting could be heard faintly in the back of her head, Kushina recognized this feeling. She knew that the closer she would get to whatever she was being called to than the chanting will get louder.

She loved her homeland but she only came here right now to be rid of the calling for a while, she wanted to bring her child here one day but to do that they needed to be stronger, Minato and Kushina only planned to spend one day here and leave via Hiraishin at the end of the day.

It was still morning so they had a while to look around and pay respects to the Uzumaki clan as well as the Kaguya clan and Yuki clan along with many other citizens of this fallen country.

Kushina pulled on Minato's arm who was still gaping at the site of the gigantic stone dragon that shadowed the harbor, how could he not the damn thing was over three hundred meters tall.

"Come on Minato –kun there's something I want to check out." Kushina said as she pulled on Minato's arm, Minato mealy nodded dumbly. "D…do you think that's to scale?" Minato asked Kushina adopted a thinking pose. "Hmmm well it was said that the ancient one was so large that he could wrap his whole tail around a mountain and still have room to spare." Kushina replied, Minato paled at the thought, this statue alone was nearly as large as the Kyuubi and Kushina was saying that it was actually bigger? That's just impossible to believe. But then again there _is _a giant fox with nine tails sealed within his wife so it can't be that hard to imagine.

The two soon left the coast with Minato being dragged by Kushina, the read head was walking in the direction where the chanting was growing in volume inside of her head.

Kushina began to walk farther than she had ever walked in her brief but meaningful visits to Uzushio.

* * *

><p>Kushina then came upon the site of the largest waterfall in the whole of Whirlpool Country, the waterfall dropped down into a large river that flowed out into the ocean, surrounded by it was a forest, Kushina had never seen such a place before but that was understandable seeing how she was just out of her toddler years when she was forced out of her home.<p>

Minato kept silent as his wife lead him to whatever place she wanted to check out so bad, the land seemed to be at peace and it felt wrong to break the peaceful silence so out of respect Minato stayed quite silently observing his surroundings.

Kushina's head was pounding now as the chanting grew in strength, she felt an urging to walk inside of the waterfall; Minato rose an eyebrow at his wife's behavior but figured that this place held some importance of some kind so stayed respectfully silent.

The red head lead the way, they both used chakra to stand on the water of the flowing river, and Kushina stepped slowly inside of the waterfall. The chanting became louder with each passing second until even the roar of the waterfall that was now drenching her from head to toe was being drowned out by the chanting.

Minato stepped right behind her, his wife's eyes glazed over the moment she began to walk towards the waterfall and seemed to be in a trance of some sort, he didn't understand what was going on so he was understandably worried.

When Minato stepped inside of the waterfall his breath hitched, the pair where now standing on edge of a cliff overlooking a very large valley, the strange thing about this valley was that it had no trees or even hills inside just plain grass, the valley itself was about half as large as Konoha.

Minato could not understand why such a valley would exist without any sort of large vegetation, hell not even a river could be found just strait planes which was surrounded by all sides by mountains which are several thousand meters tall and touching the cloud layer.

"Strange valley," Minato commented Kushina began to walk down the narrow passage way down towards the valley below. "This isn't a valley," Kushina stated in a trance like monotone.

Minato blinked in confusion, "Oookay let's just go down to whatever the hell this is then."

Minato followed his entranced wife down the winding and narrow path towards the bottom of whatever the hell he's getting himself into.

As the pair got lower into the what Minato assumed to be a valley he began to feel an immense pressure the same sort of pressure when one is in the presence of a strong shinobi who is flaring there chakra.

The farther they went the more Minato began to sweat he felt as if he was a genin once again and his sensei was flaring his chakra to get him to shut up.

This place made him feel so small like he was a child, Minato is one of the strongest men to grace this earth only outclassed by people such as Madara Uchiha, Hashirama Senju and his brother, the Third Raikage, as well as his own wife even outclassed him half the time.

Minato's genius mind went through as to reasons why he felt so intimidated the farther he went, the first thing he thought of was that someone was blasting him with killing intent somewhere but that didn't feel right he and Kushina would have sensed someone already. He had begun his studying nature chakra but if this feeling was nature chakra then why wasn't there any large vegetation around. Unless the pressure was so great that it prohibits any sort of large vegetation to be grown around the area.

That seemed more logical because only a place with a large destiny of natural chakra could make someone feel such pressure without being ejected from a shinobi.

The husband and wife duo finally found themselves at the bottom of the large expanse; Kushina was still in a trance like state while Minato was trying to resist the urge to bend on one knee. The pressure he felt was as if he was walking into a great ruler's court that demanded complete and utter obedience.

The two slowly walked towards the other side of the large gulch area, Minato felt himself going up and down hills of various sizes as he walked, _"it seems like it's not as much as a planes that I thought." _Minato mused, but Minato looked closer and found that he wasn't going over hills but creators made by high level jutsu or explosives.

The further they walked the less the creators seemed to appear; Minato couldn't see everything from his vantage point earlier due to the shadows that the mountains casted around the large area, he could see many places where he now treads that seemed forever scorched by fire how a fire could scar the land so badly he didn't know, there was no fire techniques that could scorch the land so badly that it would never recover. Well maybe lava but even then the land would recover over time, Minato doubted that the invasion touched this area of the country due to how hard it was to even stand up for him he couldn't imaging fighting in such a condition either and he was a Hokage!

After a long walk that had Minato panting heavily it seemed that the pair finally arrived at whatever they were doing here.

It looked to be some sort of platform with an alter in the middle, on the other side of the alter was a semicircle wall of stone with seals transcribed upon it, however the seals were arranged in such a way that it created a language system of sorts that only who is an Uzumaki seal master could hope to translate.

Minato looked up to see what Kushina was gazing at; he saw a myriad of seals far too complex for his mind to handle which was saying something sense he was the best none Uzumaki seal master sense Hashirama Senju.

Kushina only heard the chanting, that's the only thing she could hear sense she passed the waterfall, she was unaware of all exempt for the chanting.

The chanting let up once she gazed upon the seals and the alter, the alter was made of stone as well with a midnight black colored scaled egg which was two times the size of a football (American football.)

Kushina stepped forward in front of the alter, the chanting became silent now nothing was heard, Kushina was still transfixed with the inscribed sealing language.

That's when Kushina spoke but it was not just her own voice it was like two voices molded into one, the most prominent however was her own soft voice but with a loud and deep reverb that punctuated the end of her sentences, as well her own voice spoke the language that Minato could understand but the second voice poke a tongue completely foreign to him.

"When we return we shall rise," "**Fod mu daal mu fent alok"… **"When my heir has chosen he shall lead his people back home", **"Fod dii vahriik lost unadaan rok fent inaak ok joriin rigir hofkiin"**… "For you are his kin as I am the father of the whirlpools," **"Fah hi los ok fron ol Zu'u los bormah do faal Zuld" **… "I ask of you blood of my blood, flesh of my flesh that you show him the ways of this world that I had shown your forefathers long ago," **"Zu'u laan do hi sos do dii sos, slen do dii slen tol hi genun mok ven do daar lein tol Zu'u lost genun hin meyr lingrah vod,"**… "I ask this of you because without guidance he shall know no honor and become a cowardly thief, without guidance he shall know no duty and would become one who shall sow decent and disloyalty all throughout the world, without guidance he shall know no family and without family we are nothing and without family he shall become the world's destroyer." **"Zu'u laan daar do hi dahik vothni aak rok fent mindok nid zin ahrk meyz nivahriin tafiir, vothni aak rok fent mindok nid heyv ahrk fund meyz gein wo fent sir ufir ahrk ov pah kozeim lein, vothni aak rok fent mindok nid ragnavir ahrk vothni ragnavir mu los nid ahrk vothni ragnavir rok fent meyz gol al"**…"So says the ancient one father of the whirlpools and creator of the sealing arts, so says Solomon the Wise!" **"Ful saag kruziik gein bormah do zuld ahrk wahliik do strin baas, ful saag Solomon faal Onik!" **

After her speech Kushina stumbled a bit feeling nauseous from her experience, Minato didn't even know what the hell just happened, his wife was speaking as if she was a woman possessed. Minato mused very briefly if this was the Kyuubi but discredited his thought when he felt none of the fox's chakra nor did the tone of the second voice sound anything like Kyuubi Minato was looking at an unknown and he disliked not knowing things.

Kushina was able to brace herself on the stone alter, she shook her head slightly to clear her thoughts, the chanting was gone and the calling left her.

The redhead and blond where both still recovering from whatever the hell they both went through, Kushina looked over to see Minato giving her a wary look, "Kushina-chan…what was that?" The blond asked carefully.

Kushina shook her head, "I'm not completely sure but I think I've been chosen … but I have a feeling that this." She gestured towards the black scaled egg, "Is probably proof that my clan is descended from dragons."

Minato nodded dumbly, "huh…so what now?" the young Hokage was at a loss of what to do, on one hand a dragon was a complete unknown to him, he had no idea if it would become hostile to his village or his wife and child, he discounted that this being would be a mindless beast, although unsure if the voice Minato heard was indeed that of a dragon or just someone claiming to be one. He had a feeling that the voice he was hearing was indeed that of a powerful being and a dragon no less. And on the other hand if it this thing _is _a dragon then he could possibly form a bond with it and have it be loyal to Konoha, he had no doubt that if this was truly a dragon then it would indeed hold great power.

Kushina shrugged, "I'm not sure, I half expected this egg to hatch the moment my head cleared up."

It was then she finally noticed that Minato was currently strained to stand for some reason, "hey Minato-kun are you okay?" she asked with worry in her voice.

Minato looked at her in disbelief, "wait you mean to tell me you don't feel that?"

Kushina looked confused, "feel what?" she asked with a tilt of her head.

"This pressure that I've been feeling ever sense we passed through the waterfall… it feels like I'm being constantly blasted by a powerful shinobi's chakra and that I'm just a genin again." Minato explained.

Kushina frowned at this, she honestly didn't feel anything but from his description she could only imagine the level of power of this area if it made someone like Minato Namikaze almost kneel under the pressure.

"Can you still flash us home?" She asked, Minato nodded slightly, Kushina smiled, "okay just let me grab this egg and we can head back."

Minato gave her a questioning look, "I thought you wanted to spend more time here?"

Kushina shook her head, "I do but this was the main reason for me being here… you see sometimes I get this calling that calls me back home, this has happened only twice before, the first time I followed it I found the secret Uzumaki fuinjutsu, my father hid it very well and if it wasn't for the calling then I would have never of found it. The second time the calling lead me to my father's sword, I found were he fell in battle and thanks to his special chakra his bones hadn't fully decomposed at the time so I was able to use my own special chakra to open the seal on his wrist because he used a very powerful storage seal which even ingrained into his bones. And this is the third time and it seems that the calling as lead me to this egg which is apparently the heir to this Solomon the Wise." Kushina explained.

The blond nodded at his wife's explanation, "alright grab the egg and we can go," Kushina nodded and went to touch the egg.

The second her soft hands touched the black scaled egg large winds began roaring around her, she felt her hand burn, she tried to pull her hand away but her hand was stuck.

The winds picked up and it felt as if the egg was pulling the winds towards it.

Minato felt the winds as well; he would have been knocked over by the powerful gales if it wasn't for him sticking to the floor with chakra.

Another moment passed and the winds only grew in strength, Minato's hair whipped forward wildly along with his signature white coat, Minato to his relief felt the pressure lift rapidly as he felt it being sucked into the egg.

Another moment passed and the winds where now howling and the pressure inside of what Minato now deduced as the lair of this Solomon character reduce even faster.

Yet another moment passed and the winds where now at their apex, Minato now had to focus greatly on sticking to the ground, Minato then fell face first as he felt the gale force winds abruptly halt in their assault.

All was quite within the ancient lair of Solomon the Wise, not a sound save for Kushina cursing like a sailor.

"AH FUCKING SHITTY ASS COCK SUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!" Kushina exclaimed while holding onto her burnt hand.

Minato now feeling the great pressure on his person no longer present walked casually up to this beloved wife, "now Kushina-chan we wouldn't want little ass kicker to hear your foul language now would we?" Minato asked much too innocently while smirking.

Kushina glared daggers at the blond Hokage, "GO FUCK YOURSELF I LIKE TO SEE YOU HOLD ONTO SOMETHING THAT'S BURNING THE SHIT OUT OF YOU FOR THREE FUCKING MINUTES STRAIT YOU FUCK BOY!" The graceful redhead cried out.

Minato had the decency to look sheepish while rubbing the back of his head.

The area was now officially silent, Minato was still looking sheepish and Kushina was now blowing onto her hand in an effort to make the pain go away, sure her healing factor healed her hand right away but it still hurt like hell.

Suddenly there was the sound of an audible crack disrupting the silence of the lair, both people present suddenly whipped there heads around to look at the egg.

The black scaled egg was wobbling slightly on it's alter of stone, Kushina immediately rushed in front of the egg with excitement and anticipation.

The egg then began to wobble more violently, another cracking sound now obtaining a crack that went from the bottom left of the egg to the top right.

Kushina grinned from ear to ear at the site while Minato looked weary but still felt excitement bubbling in the pit of his stomach.

The egg began to shake even more violently now and cracking sounds came even louder and more frequent.

Suddenly a piece of the egg chipped away leaving a small hole, Kushina squealed girlishly in excitement as she peered into the shadow of the egg.

Her breath hitched as she caught site of a single golden silted eye that seemed to bore into her very soul.

**AN: And that's all for now my good fellows, as you can tell this isn't your typical Naruto fanfiction that has dragons involved. In most stories that have dragons involved with Naruto, Naruto always has like a dragon summoning contract or a trait that is dragon like to him or even a descendant of a dragon but being mostly human himself. But not this one, o no in this one Naruto IS a dragon. Now some of you are probably thinking about how this is still goanna work well that should be obvious, Naruto will have a human form seeing how Solomon had to procreate with a human to help crate the Uzumaki. **

**The next chapter will see the official introduction of Naruto into the story and all the fun times that is to be had from living with a dragon. **

**I hope you all enjoyed this, please review and tell me your opinions on it! **


End file.
